User blog:DevexZ/Good Stuff Is Happening (Lack of a better title)
The wiki has been doing so great recently because of our newest staff members! I have quite a few things to talk about so hopefully I get this done by 11:00 P.M because today was my last day of school and I am really tired. Welcome New Admins! So I know that I might seem too welcoming right now, but considering I was the only admin, I desperately needed some help so I just picked a couple people who were helping a little bit, and we went from there. Let me write a little bit about them. *'Nevinlikeaboss: '''So I don't know if anyone knows Nevinlikeaboss, but he was a former chat moderator who seemed like he wasn't doing a great job anymore and was inactive, so I demoted him to a non-admin. Thank you though Nevinlikeaboss for helping out, and I hope that you will still keep contributing even though you are no longer an admin! I just want everyone to know as well: if you are '''13 or under '''than his profile picture might be too inappropriate for you, which is another reason why I demoted him. *'OceansHaveWater: There is not really much that I have to say about OceansHaveWater. He is not extremely active but he does help a lot by adding pictures and stuff. *The Poetry Goat: The Poetry Goat was for sure a score. He was on for a day or two, editing some pages and all that jazz, and I thought that he was ok and I wanted him to just be a chat moderator to see how he would do. We were hanging out for a couple days, just kinda talking and stuff, and then he wowed me. He probably filled up two pages of the wiki recent activity (which is basically where you can see who has edited what) in about 5 hours. I was thinking about his rank, and I know it came a little soon but I upgraded him to a bureaucrat. *Wikiamadstudio: Wikiamadstudio was helping out a little bit, but I guess my head wasn't screwed in right and I asked him if he wanted to be an admin... don't ask me why as I have no idea. Anyway, he isn't even active anyway so probably won't see this. *YouFoundJojo: 'If anyone has been on this wiki for a long time, you might know the inactive admin JooJoo. Three days after I mentioned the fact that he was inactive, this guy starting editing pages, and I thought it was probably JooJoo but he just forgot his password or something. Sure enough it wasn't him, but he was even better. Currently he is just a chat moderator but he has climbed over my expectations and higher. I see good things for him in the future! *'YOU: '''You one day might make it to this beautiful list of people. All you need to do is create an account, add a profile picture and write on your profile a little bit, and bam! Start editing pages and if you succeed, you could be an admin too! I am only accepting a maximum of 10 admins, even though that is a lot to begin with. So many Unnamed Wikia Contributers So as I have been exploring the pages, flipping through the comments section and all, I have noticed a lot of Unnamed Wikia Contributers, which are basically people who haven't created an account yet, but you should! You could have more fun, interact more with the wiki, and soon I will be changing the pages so only people who have created accounts can edit pages, so I hope that will encourage more people to sign up for wikia! Social Media Me and YouFoundJojo are setting up both a Facebook and Twitter page. Currently the Twitter page is not ready yet, but hopefully it should be a thing tomorrow. I have already set up the Facebook page, so click here to like it! New Overall Style So a lot of things have changed over these last few days. We now have a very cool new logo designed by YouFoundJojo, a new template change up... also made by YouFoundJojo... let's see, anything that he didn't do? Oh right, I made the page a light blue so it would be easier on the eyes... but yeah, that's about it. YouFoundJojo is taking my spotlight :P Thanks For Reading! I know that a lot of people probably won't even read up to this point, but if you did... thank you! Maybe all this typing was useful... Anyway, I probably missed something but I am too tired to check because it's about 11:00 P.M and today has been the longest day ever! Bye guys! Category:Blog posts